


Modern AU

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Week August 2015 [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Cartinelli Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie gets rejected. Not as sad as it sounds but pretty sad. You may need tissues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> It's really not that bad.

“Get out”

Angie blinked. She'd expected anger, confusion, tears… but not this. Not her mother turning from her and walking into the kitchen. Not the look of betrayal etched into her features. Not the quiet sobs coming from her father. 

“Mamma, wait! Please, I-“

“You are no daughter of mine, now get out!” Angie winced, there was the anger.

She backed away with disbelief written on her face. She knew this would be difficult, but family was family. They stuck together. At least, that's what she'd been taught growing up. 

 

_“Amore mio, I will always be here for you.”_

 

The tears started when Angie heard the door click shut behind her. Apparently this was a transgression against God himself. Apparently her mother loved God more than she.

Angie stumbled to her car, she couldn't really see and she was shaking too hard to get the door open. She slumped against the car and slid down its surface until she rested on the asphalt. 

So much weight had slipped from her shoulders with the utterance of three simple words. Three words that tossed her into the light to be judged. It felt so good though, so right, to finally put a voice to her feelings. 

But the weight came crashing back and it felt hundreds of times worse. She gained a freedom she didn’t know she needed but she lost her family. They were all she had and they were gone. 

Angie cried. She sobbed into her hands on the hard blacktop for what felt like an eternity. An eternity filled with memories of smiles and frowns and everything una famiglia was supposed to be. 

The scent of tea and lavender detergent enveloped her and Angie turned into the embrace, letting her tears soak into soft cotton. A hand worked its way under her legs and soon Angie was lifted up off the ground.

The hand rubbing circles into her back left and Angie gripped the shirt in front of her hard enough to leave wrinkles. 

“Shhh, Angie, I’ve got you my darling.” The words ruffled through Angie’s ear and she only cried harder. A jostle and Angie heard the car door open. Her back hit the seat and Angie pulled her savior down with her.

“Angie, Angie, oh my sweet, sweet darling, I’m not going to leave you.” Angie felt Peggy’s weight settle over her. A hand played over her hair and all of a sudden Angie was exhausted. The crying and heartbreak was too much.

She slipped into a dreamless sleep as Peggy pulled away.

 

Angie woke up to a hushed curse and a rough jostle. She opened her eyes and looked at Peggy’s flushed neck. They were right outside of their apartment and Angie grinned, Peggy rarely cursed and often it was an English phrase. 

“Cutie,” Angie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peggy’s cheek. 

“Oh, Angie, darling, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, but I slipped, sorry,” Peggy talked in a low voice, almost whispering each word and it lulled Angie back toward her slumber. 

_Slipped_

Peggy was carrying her. Angie breathed in and pushed Peggy away, “Here, I’ll carry my own heavy butt up to bed,” She stood and Peggy was looking up at her with the saddest smile Angie had ever borne. 

“Peg?” Then it came crashing back. The yelling, her mother’s back, the reason her eyes were sore. It was like a blow to the stomach and Angie brought her hands to her mouth, anything to hold back the sobs that were already beginning to wrack her body.

Peggy’s entire being was around her in less than a second. All her warmth and strength, the empathy that’d first drawn them together, the scent of the English import she brewed, almost three years of Angie’s life.

A blessed three years they’d been too. 

 

Peggy led her indoors and toward their bedroom. She cooed soft words, not nothings, never nothings, Peggy meant every syllable, to Angie and kissed her forehead and the top of Angie’s brunette curls. 

Peggy shut the door to their bedroom, it was dark enough neither could really see and Angie was thankful for it. Soft fingers slipped under Angie's shirt and worked the fabric up between them until Peggy could slip the material over Angie's head and down her arms. 

It was tedious work to undress while pressed together, but Angie wasn't letting go and Peggy would never ask her to. Angie quieted with every kiss that Peggy pressed into her temple and hair. Eventually, they stood together, swaying in their undergarments, trying to forget the rest of the world.

“I love you,” Peggy held Angie a little tighter and drew them toward the bed.

Angie sniffed again, “I love you too.”

Peggy smiled as she covered the two of them, “I'm never going to let you go, you know that, yes?”

“Shut up English, you talk too much,” Angie replied. Peggy only tightened her hold at the tears in her love's voice. 

They stayed wrapped together through the night.

 

Peggy knocked on the door. Hard.

She'd seen a lot of stupid things in her life, but this was beyond that. This was deliberate and Peggy could feel the anger coursing through her like liquid fire.

Someone came to the door, but it didn't open.

“She cried all night you know!” Peggy yelled from her position on the stoop. “She loves you more than anything! But I was the one holding her! I was the one knowing full well that I would never be able to stop her tears!”

Peggy drew in heaving breaths, she could barely see straight, “Your daughter is the most wonderful, loving, caring, funny, beautiful woman on this planet and you threw that away because SHE CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH MEN!” 

Peggy slammed her fist on the door, “Of all the stupid, petty, SHE TRUSTED YOU! She debated telling you for months! She knew you wouldn’t be happy but she still wanted to share her life with you two, her parents!”

She stood up straight and almost growled at the shadow behind the door, “I’m not going to make that mistake! I will never push her away! And know that when you come back after the weeks, months, YEARS you’ve wasted without her, she will still take you back! Because she’s an ANGEL!” 

“I don’t know how people like you could possibly raise such a kind person, but know that while you waste your time, I will be there for her! For as long as she’ll have me, I will love her!” 

Peggy smashed her fist into the door one last time and whirled away. 

 

Angie woke to an empty bed. The warmth where Peggy had been was fading and Angie groggily got up in search of her. 

“Pegs?” She went from one room to another searching for the English woman. When she couldn’t find her, she looked again. Angie was starting to breathe quickly, was starting to panic, when she saw a little piece of paper on the kitchen table.

_Went to get groceries darling, go take a shower and start some tea!_  
_I love you,  
_English__

Angie read it again. Then a third time. She sat down in the chair and cried. Peggy was too good for her. She didn’t deserve someone as caring as this woman. She sobbed in that chair until she couldn’t anymore. Angie felt so lost, cold, alone… like all the sunshine in the world had vanished, like she’d never be happy again.

The front door opened and Angie turned to it. She was lost but when she looked up to see Peggy smiling, it was like a ray of sunshine filtering through the clouds. With this woman, Angie thought, maybe, just maybe, no one else would matter.

“Thank you Peggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amore mio- my love  
> una famiglia- a family
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli as a part of the Cartinelli Week hosted on Tumblr.


End file.
